


Cindy and the Legend of the Vampire

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Drawn Together (Cartoon), Hey Arnold!, Mike Lu & Og, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, The Rescuers Down Under (1990), Total Drama
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan and Abby are invited with guests of their choice to take a cruise ship to Australia to meet with Duncan's girlfriend from the Hex Girls and along the way, they hear legends of a vampire who lives among Australia and might be out to cause mayhem and scares for the tourists with minions to aid him in his hostile takeover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the Nelson house, it was Duncan, Abby, and unfortunately, Janet. Kendra and Drew were out to work. Janet was sitting in the living room and reading a book like a good little girl, blissfully unaware of what was going on around her. Duncan and Abby stood at the top of the staircase, holding balloons overhead their younger sister.

"Ready?" Duncan whispered. "On my count. One..."

"Two..." Abby counted with him.

"THREE!" Duncan and Abby then let go of the balloons.

Janet was then soaked in raw sewage as the balloons popped on her head. "My hair!" she screamed.

Duncan and Abby laughed and high-fived each other.

Janet scowled at her older siblings. "I'm gonna kill you both!"

"Cry us a river, Janet." Abby mocked.

"Yeah, loser." Duncan added.

"What did I do to get stuck with two rebellious siblings?" Janet growled to herself.

Duncan and Abby laughed.

"That was a good one." Abby smirked.

Duncan then felt his phone vibrating and took it out. "Sorry, Sis, video chat."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead with your Princess of Darkness." Abby walked off with a teasing laugh.

Duncan rolled his eyes, he went into his bedroom and answered the video chat to see the blonde member of the Hex Girls.

"Hi, Duncan." Dusk waved to him.

"Sup, Princess?" Duncan greeted.

"Oh, nothing much..." Dusk replied casually. "How'd you like to go on a cruise?"

"A cruise?" Duncan asked. "I dunno... Mom told me about her dates with Pops on his private yacht when they were younger..."

"Well, you're invited with some friends, especially that sister of yours," Dusk replied. "The girls and I have a gig in the Australian Outback."

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"Well, in that case, I'm in."

"Fantastic." Dusk smiled.

Duncan smiled back. "What's the occasion anyway?"

"There's a music festival and it ain't a party unless the Hex Girls are there." Dusk chuckled.

"Oh, definitely," Duncan agreed. "But, we'll be there, Princess."

"Sounds good to me." Dusk smiled back.

Duncan smiled to her. "I'll round up some people when I can, then get back to you."

"Sounds good." Dusk agreed.

Duncan nodded, then talked more with her until she needed to go.

Meanwhile...

Cindy was with Maxwell, Kaitlin, Robin, Johnny, and Mike. Cindy was surprising her friends as they walked together and she even walked alongside the railroad tracks, having been afraid of trying to do that before with an incoming train possibility.

"There's nothing to be worried about." Robin said.

"Except for that motorcycle with someone coming our way." Johnny cautioned.

"WHAT?!" Cindy panicked.

"OUT OF MY WAY, ASS BAGS!" the driver yelled out.

The kids jumped back out of the way.

"Excuse you!" Kaitlin glared at the motorcyclist.

The motorcyclist stopped ahead of the children and took off its helmet to reveal a familiar sex symbol character.

"Betty Boop?" Robin guessed.

"I thought she was dead." Mike whispered.

Cindy walked over and looked up.

The monochrome woman coughed heavily and set her helmet down as she jumped off the motorcycle. "Hey, kiddies!"

"Toot Braunstein?!" Cindy recoiled in shock. "What're you doing here in the city?"

"Mike invited me to visit her for a while." Toot explained.

"Toot Braunstein?" the other kids asked.

"Well, that was nice of her..." Cindy smiled, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Where you kids off to then?" Toot asked.

"Cartoon Rookies clubhouse," Cindy said. "I'm expecting a call from... My uncle."

"Hey, I wanna thank you and Mike and your other friends for protecting me and the other housemates a while back." Toot smiled then.

"No problem, I still can't believe that your mom was the one who organized hit men to kill you guys." Cindy replied.

"And now she's dead," Toot added. "Thank God."

"Hey, Cindy, who's that woman?" Robin asked.

"You ever hear of 'Drawn Together'?" Toot asked her.

"Oh... We're not allowed to watch that show." Mike said.

"But some of us watch it anyway," Johnny smirked. "You're that old fat chick."

Toot narrowed her eyes then whacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" Johnny glared, rubbing his head.

"Everyone, this is Toot Braunstein," Cindy introduced. "Toot, these are my friends, Kaitlin and Maxwell Hartman, Johnny Test, Robin Snyder, and Mike Believe."

"Man, you hit hard." Johnny groaned at the monochrome woman.

"Oh, well, thank you." Toot cooed.

"Where are you off to, Toot?" Cindy then asked.

"To the diner," Toot replied. "I'm meeting up with Mike, her cousin, and Ling-Ling."

"Oh, Sky's pretty cool, just don't mess with her or her sister or else." Kaitlin warned.

"Yeah." Johnny agreed.

"Seems kinda empty around here with Brianna and Trent gone with Mystery Inc to Australia." Robin said.

Meanwhile at Pop's Diner...

"Come on, Mike, you should come with us." Duncan begged.

"Duncan, Toot is coming over to visit." Mike explained why she wouldn't come with him and Abby to Australia.

"So?" Duncan shrugged. "We can just take her with us."

"Is that a good idea?" Sky asked. "I mean... No offense, Mike, but your friend Toot has an... Interesting diet..."

"She's controlled herself," Mike promised. "Besides, if I go with Toot, I'm taking Ling-Ling with me."

"Well... Okay..." Sky shrugged.

"What is that Ling-Ling again?" Duncan asked. "A dog?"

"No, he's a battle monster, he's like a Pokemon." Mike explained.

"Well, where is he?" Duncan asked.

"I'll call him." Mike said before blowing a special whistle.

Ling-Ling was snoring heavily in a room, then his eye pricked up. He then jumped up with a growl as yellow spikes came out of his back and he ran straight into town.

"He should be here any second now." Mike said.

Ling-Ling was zooming by the other citizens, looking very determined.

"I hope your new pet doesn't attack us." Duncan hoped.

"Nah, not unless you try to hurt me," Mike said. "Ling-Ling's pretty harmless."

Duncan looked out the window and spotted the incoming battle monster. "He looks like Pikachu."

"Are you sure he's not a Pokemon?" Sky asked.

"Pretty sure..." Mike said. "Maybe he's Pikachu and Raichu's long-lost brother or whatever..." she then shrugged.

Ling-Ling busted the door down and struck an epic pose. "HYAH!"

"Hey, Ling-Ling." Mike greeted her pet.

"Mike, Ling-Ling heard the whistle, are you hurt?" Ling-Ling rushed over to the tomboy, checking her body over for wounds.

"No, no, I'm fine, I promise," Mike soothed. "I just wanted you to meet my friend Duncan."

"Duncan...?" Ling-Ling turned his head to see the punk rock-like juvenile delinquent.

"Sup?" Duncan greeted the battle monster.

"And his sister, Abby." Mike then added in.

"Abby..." Ling-Ling then said.

"And this is my cousin, Sky." Mike then introduced.

"Hello." Sky smiled and waved to the battle monster.

"Ling-Ling did not know you had a family outside of Jen and Jamie, Mike." Ling-Ling said to his new owner.

Mike was about to say something until she heard a motorcycle running and then crashing on top of Dennis's car.

"Someone destroyed Dennis's hasbeen car!" Abby called.

"MY CAR!" Dennis yelped.

Toot laughed as she came into the diner with the six younger kids. "That was amazing!"

Cindy looked deathly pale. "That was amazing... 'Scuse me a sec..." she wheezed before going to the water fountain, then drank some water and restored her natural skin color after catching her breath. "Phew!"

"SOMEONE IS GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Dennis yelled.

"What's his problem?" Toot asked. "It was just an accident... Oh, man, I could really use some pickles and ice cream."

"Uh, Miss Braunstein, no offense for my asking, but... Are you pregnant?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Toot glared from hormones.

"Oh, nothing personal, it's just a lot of pregnant women eat that." Kaitlin explained.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, and I can't tell you how I'm pregnant." Toot replied calmly then.

"Well, it's obvious how you are..." Maxwell said. "We'll just stop talking then."

"Hey, Toot, glad ya could make it." Mike high-fived the monochrome woman and shook hands with her.

"Oh, Mike, I'm so glad to see you," Toot smiled. "Even if you look more like a boy than you used to."

"Yeah, I've been working out." Mike admitted.

"I can tell," Toot giggled. "Let me feel them."

"Well, if you insist." Mike said before flexing her arms.

Toot giggled and felt her muscles. "Nice!"

Mike smiled back.

"Oh, I just hope I can find a stable man someday..." Toot sighed.

"Want my Uncle Bubba?" Cindy mumbled under her breath. "You both eat as much as a Tyrannosaurs Rex on rampage."

"It's too bad Xandir is gay," Toot sighed. "He seems like such a nice guy."

"Don't worry, Toot, you'll meet someone," Mike promised. "There's someone out there for everyone."

"What about you, Mike?" Toot asked with a smile. "Have you finally found someone?"

"Yeah, her name is Lil DeVille," Mike confirmed. "She's awesome."

"Where is she?" Toot asked.

"Oh, she's with her brother and parents, they had a family thing," Mike explained. "You'll meet her sometime, I invited her to come over sometime."

"And now we're going to Australia." Duncan then said.

"I heard about this boy named Cody goes on heroic quests in the jungles with his animal friends in Australia." Cindy spoke up.

Kaitlin and Robin giggled, sounding like fan girls.

"We were hoping you could come with us." Abby invited the monochrome woman.

"Sure, I'd love to." Toot accepted the invitation.

"Ling-Ling will go if Mike go." Ling-Ling stated.

"I'm going too, don't worry about that." Mike promised.

"Me too." Sky added.

"You gonna go too, Cindy?" Duncan asked, ruffling up the little girl's hair.

"Yeah..." Cindy chuckled nervously. "Adventure... W-What's the worst that could happen, eh?"

"Great, we're gonna go on a cruise ship." Duncan said.

Cindy gulped. "Cruise..." she then squeezed her eyes shut as sweat beaded down her face.

"We're gonna see Duncan's girlfriend again~..." Abby smirked.

"Shut it." Duncan glared.

"The one he calls 'Princess'." Abby continued.

"How about you when you talk about Levin in your sleep?" Duncan retorted.

Abby bit her lip and blushed as the others chuckled.

"How soon until we go?" Mike asked.

"Day after tomorrow, should give you plenty of time to pack." Duncan said.

"YOU FATSO!" Dennis stormed into the diner and glared at the monochrome woman.

"Here we go..." Cindy sighed exhaustedly.

"Aw, shut up, it was an accident." Toot glared at Dennis.

"I'm gonna sue you for all you're worth!" Dennis glared. "If I wanted some tubby to crash my stuff, I would've ran into Tony Sampson!"

"Well, you shouldn't have parked in my spot." Toot defended.

Toot and Dennis roared and yelled at each other until Toot grabbed a bottle, smashed the end of it, grabbed Dennis by his collar and held the sharp ends close to his throat. "I'LL CUT YOU IF YOU DON'T BACK OFF!"

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy there, Piggy." Dennis replied.

"PIGGY?!" Toot roared.

"He's dead." Mike told Sky, Duncan, and Abby.

"I didn't mean it like that," Dennis replied. "I-"

"WHAT?!" Toot roared.

"Can I go now?" Dennis begged.

Toot snarled and threw him out the doors, slamming them shut after he was thrown out. Dennis hopped to his feet and ran off.

"Good riddance..." Toot scoffed. "Man, what a dork!"

"Toot, that was awesome." Mike beamed.

"Oh, really?" Toot asked before giggling. "Oh, go on..."

The others laughed.

"So, Cindy, you going to Australia with them then?" Mike B asked.

"I guess I have no choice now..." Cindy shrugged. "Eh, what's the worst that could happen to me?"

"Once again, you're going with them." Maxwell pouted.

Cindy sighed, then walked over to Duncan and Abby. "Can the others come too?" she then asked. "Please... They really cleaned my clock the last time I went away with you guys without them."

"Sorry, kiddo, but there's only room for one more, so choose wisely." Duncan advised.

"Fine, I'll choose Robin to come with us." Cindy replied.

"Why don't you ask Maxwell?" Mike asked.

"Maxwell?" Cindy's eyes widened and she blushed slightly. "He's too hot... NOT MY TYPE! Not my type..."

"We heard that." Abby teased.

Cindy bit her fist nervously.

"I think you should ask Maxwell, Cindy..." Sky suggested. "Besides, it might be good if you two spend some alone time together... Get to know each other better..."

Cindy shuffled her foot and shrugged. "Well... It might be good for him to get a break from his sister."

"Ling-Ling thinks you should ask him." Ling-Ling advised.

"Right, whatever he said." Cindy agreed, even if she didn't understand the strange creature.

"Good boy." Mike pet her battle monster on the head with a smile.

Ling-Ling smiled back and hugged Mike.

"Aww~..." Sky cooed.

Cindy walked over to her friends around her age demographic. "Hey, Maxwell... Ya wanna go to Australia?"

"Are you sure you don't want your older boy crush to come, like Dean or Hank?" Maxwell huffed.

"Maxwell, please..." Cindy pouted.

Maxwell folded his arms with a low scoff. "Well... All right..."

Cindy hugged him with a smile. "You won't be sorry!"

"Whatever, knowing you, when we get there, you will have a crush on an older person like always." Maxwell replied.

"Maxwell..." Cindy pouted.

"Sorry, but I know you..." Maxwell sighed.

"Maxwell, I promise I won't do it again!" Cindy put her hands together.

"Yes, you will." Maxwell defended.

Cindy pouted with a small sigh.

"Cindy, I swear, if you do it, I'm leaving you..." Maxwell lifted her face up. "I'm not messing around, I will really do it and I don't care what happens to me after."

Cindy sniffled. "I'm sorry... But sometimes, I can't help it."

"One more chance, Cindy..." Maxwell said. "You got that?"

"Yes, Maxwell..." Cindy stood up then. "I p-p-promise."

Maxwell then shook hands with her. "All right then."

Cindy smiled to him. "You won't be sorry."

"Man, he was harsh," Abby overheard their conversation. "It's not her fault, girls tend to do it."

Sky was sipping her milkshake, then looked up. "What's up?"

"Just listening in on Cindy and Maxwell," Abby replied innocently. "He's being tough on her and I don't like it."

"What's he saying?" Mike asked.

"If he catches her having a crush on an older guy, then he will leave her for good." Abby replied.

"Dang..." Duncan, Mike, Toot, and Sky cringed slightly.

Cindy walked back over to the others. "Maxwell's on board."

"Don't worry, Cin, if he intends to hurt you, I will rip out his spine and use it for Halloween decorations." Abby promised/threatened.

"Uhh, okay?" Cindy shrugged.

"Just lookin' out for ya..." Abby patted Cindy on the head roughly.

Cindy winced at the rough handing, then shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Diner, Cindy and the girls met in the clubhouse as promised, Cindy was on her laptop and waiting for an incoming video call while Robin was drawing on some paper, Kaitlin was playing with a handheld video game, and Julie was reading a novel.

"Come on, come on, answer..." Cindy grumbled.

"What's happening exactly?" Julie asked.

"I wanna show you rather than just tell you..." Cindy said as she got impatient. "Ugh, ANSWER ME, YOU BIG FAT--"

"What was that, Cindy?!" Bubba snarled.

"Uh, nothing, sir..." Cindy grinned nervously with a sheepish chuckle. 

Bubba wiped his nose with his sleeve. "What?"

"Um, you locked me out of the house..." Cindy said.

"And that is my problem, why?" Bubba glared.

"Um, well, it's technically my house, I-I mean, you're in charge while my parents are gone, and I kinda wanna get in with my friends, so..." Cindy grinned nervously.

"I'm about to sign off..." Bubba lifted his finger.

"NO!" Cindy yelped. "Please, just let me in, I have some packing to do..."

"For what?" Bubba asked.

"We're going to Australia." Cindy explained.

"Australia, you?" Bubba asked before laughing out loud. "I got some old friends from Australia... Haven't been in a while myself..." 

"Please, Uncle Bubba, unlock the door..." Cindy begged, then smirked a little. "And just think, you'll have the house to yourself for a little while."

"Hmm..." Bubba found Cindy's offer to be tempting. 

Cindy bit her lip and sweated nervously.

"Well... Okay, I'll unlock the door, but you got five minutes to pack your crap." Bubba glared firmly.

"Oh, thank you, Uncle Bubba!" Cindy squealed, then looked to her girl friends. "Come on, girls, we got some packing to do!"

"Remember, five minutes." Bubba reminded sharply.

"Uh, yes, sir..." Cindy gulped.

The fours girls then came into the house as Bubba was in the chair.

"Okay, Uncle Bubba, I brought my fr--" Cindy was about to say, but then winced and jumped back in horror. "OH, GOD, YOU'RE NAKED!"

"SO GO UPSTAIRS AND GET YOUR SHIT NOW!" Bubba yelled.

"Yes, sir." Cindy replied.

"Move, move, move!" Bubba glared.

Cindy covered her eyes and ran upstairs into her bedroom. "Oh, my eyes are burning..."

Meanwhile, over at the Mazinsky residence, Mike and Ling Ling were packing their stuff. Toot already had her stuff packed before coming to the city.

"You got a nice place, Mike." Toot commented.

"Thanks," Mike said as she held up two red jackets on hangers which looked exactly the time. "Which do you like better?"

"Uh..." Toot glanced, tilting her head. "The red one."

"I'll take both of them," Mike compromised. "So, how're the other housemates?" she then asked.

"Well, Captain Hero keeps getting your friend Jo to be his sidekick since she idolized him when she was a kid." Toot replied.

"Hm..." Mike hummed as she put both jackets in her suitcase. 

"I don't think it's gonna work though..." Toot said. "I hear she's friends with Bruce Wayne, Boy Billionaire."

"I heard about that," Mike said. "She told me that Captain Hero will never leave her alone."

Cut to the Elliot house...

"Man, I'm starving, I think I'll eat that steak," Jo said to herself before opening the refrigerator to find Captain Hero. "What the?!"

"Thought about being my sidekick yet?" Captain Hero asked with an eager grin.

"Get out of my house!" Jo demanded.

"Come on, I need a new sidekick since Captain Girl is dead." Captain Hero begged.

"Get away from me!" Jo ran, covering her ears.

Steve and Cleo watched Jo run from Captain Hero.

"Should we do something?" Cleo asked.

"Right after I massage you." Steve said.

"Come on!" Captain Hero chased the jockette. "You could be the next Captain Girl!"

"Psycho!" Jo ran into the living room.

Autumn was holding a video game console to a little boy who was in a yellow loincloth. 

Captain Hero came inside, looking around for the jockette. "Excuse me, little girl, have you seen my sidekick?" she asked the mute girl. "The transgender?"

Autumn narrowed her eyes, then kicked Captain Hero in the face, tackled him down to the floor, and started to beat him up.

"Ow, that hurt!" Captain Hero groaned before picking up Autumn then. "You should be my sidekick."

Autumn's eyes widened.

Back at the Mazinsky house...

Ling-Ling took out one photograph of a mustard yellow female monster with dark midnight blue eyes and rosy red cheeks with thick eyelashes, a white pearl necklace, and appeared to have lipstick holding an egg. He then frowned deeply and looked like he was going to cry.

"Is something the matter, Ling-Ling?" Mike asked, sensing his sadness.

Ling-Ling wiped his eye, then hugged the tomboy.

Mike hugged him back, then looked at the photograph. "Is that your mom?"

Ling-Ling sniffled and nodded. "Yes... Mother."

"I've only met your father, but I don't think I met your mother," Mike said. "What happened to her?"

Ling-Ling's ears drooped. "Father battle with her too hard... She die..."

"Oh, great, now I'm gonna cry." Toot sniffled.

"Oh, Ling-Ling, why didn't you ever tell me?" Mike asked.

"Ling-Ling didn't want to upset Mike..." Ling-Ling said. "Ling-Ling wants Father's approval, but misses Mother very much. Mother now doesn't get to see Ling-Ling's accomplishments anymore."

Mike hugged the battle monster. "Ling-Ling, it's okay... I'm right here."

Ling-Ling's ears drooped and a strange green substance appeared on his fur. Toot licked her lips with a hungry smirk.

"Toot, don't." Mike warned, remembering what happened last time.

"Aww..." Toot pouted.

"Not that again...." Mike glared, then frowned softly as she hugged Ling-Ling. "Don't worry... I'm right here... Better?"

Ling-Ling sniffled as he hugged her back. "Little bit."

"I know how it feels to lose parents." Mike sympathized.

Ling-Ling looked up sadly. "Could Mike tell Ling-Ling story about her parents?"

"Oh, sorry, little guy, but I was really little at the time..." Mike said. "I don't know if I could tell a story."

"I could." Jamie offered.

Mike, Ling-Ling, and Toot looked over.

"Hey, Jamie." Mike smiled to her older brother.

"Well, helloooo, handsome." Toot greeted as well.

"Uh... Hello..." Jamie blinked.

"Jamie, you remember Toot, right?" Mike introduced.

"Yeah, I remember." Jamie nodded.

Toot smiled to Jamie and slid down one dress strap and smirked to him, trying to look fresh.

"Where you off to, kiddo?" Jamie asked.

"Australia." Mike replied.

"Home of Vampire Rock." Jamie said then.

"Vampire Rock?" Mike asked.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of it." Jamie said.

"Should I have?" Mike scratched her head.

"It's a rock in the shape of a vampire's head," Jamie explained mysteriously. "There is a legend of a vampire named the Yowie Yahoo, who lives in the rock."

"Yowie Yahoo?" Toot asked. "Weird name."

"Says Toot," Mike said quietly under her breath, then looked back to Jamie. "Come on, Jamie, it's just a legend."

"Come on, look at us," Jamie reminded. "You're a werewolf with shadow powers, Jen's a werewolf, and I have shadow powers, we live in a pretty crazy world."

"Hm... You got a point there..." Mike had to agree.

"You think anyone has seen the Yowie Yahoo before?" Toot asked.

"Aunt Penelope and Dad did once..." Jamie said.

"What?" Mike, Toot, and Ling-Ling asked.

"Aunt Penelope told me the story when me and Coop were kids and we had a camp-out," Jamie explained. "They were around your age, Mike..."

"Is it possible that someone can destroy the Yowie Yahoo?" Mike asked.

"Not that I've heard, but it'd probably take a miracle," Jamie said. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hmm... Yowie Yahoo, huh?" Mike studied.

"Yeah, I'd remember that name if I were you." Jamie warned.

"Got it, Jamie." Mike nodded, giving a thumb's up.

"Good girl," Jamie ruffled up her hair. 

"So, Dad and Aunt Penelope, huh?" Mike put her hands on her hips then.

"Yeah, they were best friends when they were younger before Mom came along." Jamie smiled.

"Wow, I didn't know that." Mike replied.

"Oh, yeah, they were really tight... Here, let me help you pack, Mike." Jamie offered.

"Thanks, Jamie." Mike smiled.

The two then started to finish up packing Mike's stuff for the Australian trip with a whole new adventure awaiting.

"Check out the animals they got," Toot said as she read a brochure on Australia. "Including the dingo dogs. Dingo dogs?"

"Dingo Dogs?" Mike asked.

Jamie hummed to them as they were learning about Australia's geographical design and the sights.

"What the Hell is a Dingo Dog?" Toot asked.

"They're wild dogs in the Australian Outback," Mike explained. 

"Oh... Cool..." Toot said. "Maybe you know some of them."

"Very funny." Mike rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Toot laughed with Mike and hugged her.

Back at the Butler house...

Cindy came out of the house with her stuff packed up and she came back into the Rookies clubhouse. "Thanks for letting me stay here until the trip, Robin." she said once she came through the door.

"No problem," Robin smiled back to her. "Anything for a friend."

"So, you're really going, huh?" Julie asked.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll come back soon," Cindy promised. "Until I'm back, Julie, you're in charge of the Cartoon Girls Rookies. Consider it your first duty to become a deputy."

Julie shrugged with a small smile. "Sure, why not?"

"Thank you, I hope this trip will turn out alright." Cindy said.

"Hopefully you don't get eaten by a dingo." Kaitlin smirked darkly.

"Kaitlin!" Cindy glared.

"Whatever." Kaitlin scoffed.

"Better get some sleep," Robin advised. "You're leaving tomorrow."

"Good idea." Cindy agreed.

The girls pulls out their sleeping bags and put on their PJ's and went to sleep since Cindy is leaving tomorrow.

"Now, to get some sleep." Cindy said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning at the Mazinsky house, Mike woke up and looked down to see Ling-Ling sleeping on her lap and Toot sleeping on her chest, not drooling. Mike smiled halfway, then let out a small yawn as she carefully got out of bed and slipepd into the bathroom to take a shower.

Toot woke up yawning and headed to the bathroom, unknowing that Mike is taking a shower. "Time to shave." she said to herself as she pulled out shaving cream and a regular razor.

Ling-Ling ran a little in his sleep. Toot giggled as she then left to shave.

Toot came into the bathroom, still not knowing that Mike was taking a shower, but she did see someone was doing just that and mistook the figure. "Jamie, are you taking a shower?" she then asked out loud. "Do you need someone to scrub your back?"

Mike was humming in the shower.

"I see, trying to be secretive..." Toot smirked as she took the back brush. "Here, let me help you... I see this lots of times in movies."

Mike hummed her little song as she kept scrubbing, then felt someone scrubbing her back all of the sudden. "That's weird, who's scrubbing my back?" she asked herself.

Toot hummed as she scrubbed Mike's back.

"TOOT!" Mike gasped.

Toot looked over and screamed. "Oh, Mike, I thought you were your brother!"

"No, I'm not." Mike replied.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, really, I'm sorry, I was coming in here to shave and shower." Toot panicked.

"Is that all you were planning on doing?" Mike folded her arms.

"I swear, Mike, I didn't mean to do that," Toot said. "I am really sorry!"

Mike sighed. "It's okay, just be careful next time, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." Toot nodded.

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you." Mike replied.

"Hug and make up?" Toot asked.

"Uh, let's wait after my shower, K?" Mike suggested.

"Oh, uh, okay..." Toot chuckled sheepishly.

Mike then shut the shower curtain and went back to her shower.

"Phew!" Toot then went back to shave.

In the living room, Jen was on the phone.

"Sure, Tuesday, you can come over later," Jen said. "Mike's going with some friends to Australia anyway, we can hang out around then. Yeah, Mike has a friend over right now."

"All right, Toot, the shower is all yours." Mike said after a while.

"Thanks, sorry about earlier." Toot replied.

"Eh, it's fine." Mike shrugged.

"At least nothing else can go wrong." Toot said.

"Lets only hope." Mike said as she was getting Ling-Ling's breakfast ready for when the battle monster would wake up.

It was a nice and special day so far and would get better on the way to the Australian Outback.

Cindy woke up and stretched.

"Morning, Cindy." Drell meditated.

"Morning, Drell-" Cindy said, then her eyes widened and she did a double take. "DRELL! What are you doing here?!"

"I need to warn you about your trip to Australia," Drell stood up, nearly hitting the ceiling due to how big he was and how small the clubhouse was. "Ow..."

"What is it?" Cindy asked.

"Your relationship with Maxwell is going to be tested," Drell said. "I can't tell you how, but you have to prove to each other that you really love each other. I really love you guys as a couple, you're so cute together, so don't blow this!"

"But what is it?" Cindy asked.

"I can't tell you, but promise me!" Drell replied.

"Drell..." Cindy pouted, wanting to know.

"PROMISE ME!" Drell shouted sharply.

"Okay, okay, I promise." Cindy gave in.

"Good girl..." Drell patted her on the head. "Now, I must get going, there's a Ghoul School reunion and Miss Grimwood is hosting this year."

"Uh, have fun with that." Cindy shrugged.

"See ya." Drell said as he teleported away then.

Cindy got down from the clubhouse with her suitcase and walked to the bus station until she was grabbed by someone with a hat, coat, and sunglasses. "Please, take all my money, I don't need it!" she yelped.

"Zip it, Butler, or I will." the stranger threatened in a very familiar voice.

"Wait a minute, Jo?" Cindy asked then.

Jo took off the sunglasses. "Hey."

"Uh, why do you look like a 1930's gangster?" Cindy asked.

"Hiding." Jo replied.

Cindy snickered. "You hiding?" She then laughed. "Oh, my God, that's... That's..."

"Stop laughing!" Jo glared.

Cindy fell on her back, holding her sides and laughed, kicking her legs. "Oh, man! Where's my phone? Oh, I gotta send this to Penn! The big bad Jo Elliot is hiding, oh, man, I don't think I should be afraid of you anymore."

"Cindy, really..." Jo narrowed her eyes.

Cindy took out her phone. "Oh, man!" she dialed a number.

Penn was holding onto a rope and answered his cell phone. "WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?!"

"You know my friend Jo?" Cindy started.

"Cindy, I swear..." Jo glowered.

"What about her?" Penn asked.

"You gotta see this..." Cindy snickered, taking a picture of Jo and sent it to Penn's phone.

Penn let go of the rope with his other hand as he had a new photo on his phone.

Suddenly a heavy safe fell, making a loud and painful crash sound heard.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Teller's voice yelled.

Penn laughed.

"I know, right? I-" Cindy was about to continue until a tendril wrapped around her mouth and wrist.

Cindy muffled and wiggled.

"Cindy's a little tied up at the moment, catch ya later." Jo took the phone and hung up.

"Oh, Teller, you gotta see this..." Penn knelt down by the crushed safe on the stage floor.

Teller's feet and hands twitched as he was nearly crushed to death.

"Teller...?" Penn asked.

"Help..." Teller weakly called.

"Oh, man, don't worry, I'll get you out," Penn promised. "Right after I get me a snack."

Teller groaned in response.

Cindy muffled while chuckling nervously.

"Who do you think you are?" Jo asked as she started to bounce Cindy up and down on her tendril.

Cindy yelped and flopped. "C-C-Come on, Jo, I was just kidding!"

"Oh, I'll show you just kidding!" Jo glared as she continued.

"Jo, please, stop..." Cindy begged. "I'm starting to feel nauseous."

"GOOD!" Jo growled.

Mike, Toot and Ling-Ling were walking down to the bus stop with their suitcases until they saw Cindy crawling up to the light post.

"HELP, HELP, SHE'S TRYING TO KILL MEEEEE!" Cindy squealed.

"Ooh, she look cute enough to eat." Toot cooed.

"No, Toot." Mike warned.

"Awww..." Toot pouted.

"She's trying to kill me, help!" Cindy cried out.

Jo wrapped a tendril around Cindy's neck.

"GACK!" Cindy choked and flopped back, zipping from Jo.

Jo then slid her around like a ball and balanced her on the tip of her finger.

Cindy groaned and stuck her tongue out in disgust and sickness. "I surrender..." she whimpered, waving a tiny white flag.

"So, who are you afraid of?" Jo growled.

"Uhh..." Cindy blinked.

Jo roared.

"You!" Cindy squeaked. "you... You... I'm afraid of you... Heheh..."

"Good! And what lesson did you learn from this?" Jo asked.

"There was a lesson?" Cindy asked.

Jo strengthened the tendril.

"Never do anything stupid or I will pay the consequences!" Cindy grunted.

"Good." Jo said before letting go of her.

Cindy fell flat on the sidewalk and gasped for air. "Phew... Glad that's over... I faced Drell earlier, at least I don't have to see him ever again for the rest of this adventure."

"Have you seen him around?" Jo asked.

"Who?" Cindy asked.

"That Captain Hero." Jo explained.

"Not today, why?" Cindy asked.

"He keeps stalking me, that's why I'm dressed like this." Jo said.

"I thought you were gonna run away from home and join the circus..." Toot said. "I mean, that's what I did."

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny." Jo deadpanned.

"I thought you idolized him." Mike said to the jockette, referring to Captain Hero.

"Yeah, as a kid, but now he's trying to make me his sidekick." Jo replied.

"Well, you could for one day," Mike shrugged. "Wooldoor did."

"Really?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, he really wanted it," Mike explained. "I felt bad for him, he was always chickening out sometimes... One time he ended up accidentally asking if he could be Captain Hero's sideshow. He even told Wooldoor that he made Captain Girl up, all he wanted was a sidekick."

"Wait, Captain Girl isn't even real?!" Jo asked. "Then who died?!"

"It was his imaginary friend." Mike replied.

"Ugh..." Jo groaned and face-palmed.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "I swear, this town will eat you alive."

"You mean he..." Jo went berserk. "What the Hell kind of hero is he?!"

"This is why I'm an Action Guy fan." Mike said.

"Ugh..." Jo groaned, then walked off. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"At least I don't have to worry about Uncle Bubba while I'm gone." Cindy smiled.

"It's a good thing that I ate breakfast." Toot said.

"First breakfast." Mike teased.

Toot smirked and hit her in the arm. "So, uh, Cindy, this uncle of yours, is he cute...?"

Cindy took out a photograph of her slob of an uncle.

"Oh, my God!" Toot gasped.

Cindy grinned evilly.

"He's gorgeous!" Toot said then.

"WHAT?!" Cindy's eyes widened.

"He's cute~" Toot cooed.

"He's married though," Cindy said. "To my Aunt Barbie."

"Aw, man..." Toot groaned. "All the good men are taken..."

"At least I don't have to worry about him for a while..." Cindy said.

"Don't be so sure..." Bubba's voice said right behind her.

Cindy gulped and looked up nervously. "Bubba..."

"Your mother's making me keep an eye on you..." Bubba leaned over her slightly. "You better stay out of my way or else I'm eating you slowly and painfully."

"Eating me?" Cindy gasped, grabbing her own throat.

Bubba grabbed her by her collar with an evil grin. "If your friends kill me for it, just remember, it's worth it..."

Toot looked lovingly to the horrible man.

"Oh, what's this, Mike?" Bubba asked, looking over to Toot. "You got yourself another whore?"

"Excuse me?!" Mike and Toot demanded.

Cindy wiggled in her uncle's hold.

"Haven't I seen you in one of my dad's dirty magazines before he left the family?" Bubba asked before wiping his nose with Cindy's hood.

Toot glanced at the vampire.

"Hey!" Bubba grabbed a hold of Toot's arm harshly. "When I talk, you answer!"

"Hey, let me go, you sexy beast!" Toot demanded.

"Ugh!" Cindy groaned. "Can't we go through a normal day without someone fighting?!"

"Shut your goddamn mouth, Butler, or else I'll rip out your voice box." Bubba threatened.

"Uncle Bubba..." Cindy whispered in shock.

"I'm tired of your complaining." Bubba growled.

"We're family..." Cindy said.

"SHUT UP!" Bubba yelled in her face. "I swear, I will eat you right here right now!"

"Hey, she's your family, you can't talk to her like that!" Toot glared.

"Yeah, what gives you the right to talk to her like that?" Mike added in firmly.

"Nice 'parroting' skills, Mazinsky." Bubba laughed at Mike.

Ling-Ling growled at Bubba, ready to attack him.

"Eh, you guys aren't worth my time..." Bubba dropped Cindy and folded his arms. "Have a good time, Cindy, and remember, if a crocodile doesn't eat you, I will."

Cindy rolled her eyes.

"See you guys later." Bubba said before walking away.

"Asshole..." Toot growled.

"Language!" Cindy frowned.

Maxwell came over. "Hey, guys, I'm not late am I?"

"No, you're good," Cindy smiled to him. "The bus hasn't come yet."

"This trip will be so cool." Sky said as she came with Duncan and Abby.

"Cindy, why are you on the ground?" Abby asked.

"Uh, it's my new work-out..." Cindy grinned nervously with a chuckle. "Uh, yeah, Ground Robics!"

"Riiiight." Abby said, not believing her.

"And 50!" Cindy then said before doing a flip in mid-air, then stood on her feet, putting her hand in her pocket and looked chill for a moment. "So, Maxie, your Gramps ever go to Australia?"

Maxwell rolled his eyes. "He said something about a vampire rock or whatever."

"Jamie told me, Toot, and Ling-Ling about the legendary vampire rock," Mike said. "The Yowie Yahoo."

"Yeah, something like that." Maxwell said.

"The Yowie Yahoo?!" Cindy panicked.

"Yeah." Maxwell confirmed.

Cindy fell on her back and laughed again. "Oh, man, wait til I tell Penn that one!"

"It's real." Mike defended.

"I guess, but that name..." Cindy snickered. "Oh, man, I wish Penn were here..."

"Here comes the bus." Duncan said.

"Okay, guys, come on, Australia awaits!" Cindy stood up then. "Adventure, ho!"

"I thought you hated adventures." Abby replied.

"Time for a change," Cindy smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not gonna be cowardly anymore!"

The others glanced to her.

"Uh, well, I'll try anyway..." Cindy shrugged. "But come on! What could possibly go wrong?"

"Yowie Yahoo." Toot reminded.

Cindy rolled her eyes.


End file.
